


That Japanese Florist

by hoshidoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I love them so much, M/M, aka my debut post, but get carried away so, comfort????, it was supposed to be a cheesy fluff, my first one shot, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshidoshi/pseuds/hoshidoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting bored watching hey arnold, yuta decided to do a throwback about his past life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Japanese Florist

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be a cheesy fluff to make yall cringe to death but i get carried away and omg

Hansol was sitting on the couch, with his attention full on the tv infront of him — watching his favourite cartoon; hey arnold. He didn't know why he liked that cartoon so much, his friends call him silly for having an obsession over it but, _oh well atleast he doesn't use a spongebob phone case._

 

Hansol chuckled when helga was being whipped as usual and talking garbage like "oh arnold you're my love" yadayada right after arnold turn to walk away after that cranky and sassy girl spitting fire on his face. How ironic. 

 

Until now hansol couldnt brain Helga Pataki.

 

But he was pulled back to the reality when somebody plopped into the couch and rested his head on hansol's lap. Hansol smiled and his gaze softened at the sight of his boyfriend snuggling futher into his belly to seek some warmth. Hansol's heart was blooming with love and his stomach was doing a funny flip-flop thingy, he almost wanted to scream because he felt so in love right now its ridiculous.

 

Yuta was really affectionate, to the point he can be called as a koala bear, and hansol was enjoying every moment of it. 

 

"why is my koala woke up from his nap and suddenly come latching on me?" hansol said softly, fingers ran through yuta's hair gently.

 

"because you're not there with me" yuta looked up to see hansol's face and he pouted, as if not having hansol beside him was the biggest deal ever.

 

Hansol chuckled at his boyfriend's childish behaviour. The manly nakamoto yuta was pouting, and even whining at him; its a sight to see really. Not even his bestfriend, or his group of friends ever seen this side of yuta, because he said its very unmanly — contrast with his usual image but he's willing to show it to ji hansol; yuta's favourite person. He let his thick walls crashed down to show all the real sides of him to the one he called special.

 

"now you're here with me, lets watch hey arnold together!" hansol suggested with a wide grin, feeling excited.

 

Yuta nodded before he sat up to sit properly. He's very sure if he's watching while laying on hansol's lap he'll doze off in a minute so he decided to sit up and before he knew it, hansol rested his head on yuta's shoulder while side-hugging the younger's arm. Yuta turned to look at hansol and patted the older's head lovingly before he shifted his attention to the tv infront of them, watching arnold having a deep talk with his grandfather.

 

 

* * *

 

  

After what feels like 20 minutes, yuta yawned —signaling hansol that he's bored already.

 

But his boyfriend didn't catch the sign, too engrossed with that silly cartoon. Yuta rolled his eyes before he poked hansol's cheek to gain attention from the older.

 

When hansol turned around facing him, all of yuta's annoyance gone, it was swept by a butterfly tornado. Those doe brown eyes he fell in love with and that beautiful genuine smile tugging on his lips - _nun ko ip_ just too perfect he almost _moaned_.

 

"hm?" hansol snapped yuta out of his trance of thoughts and yuta gave him a blank expression, mind trying to form a proper sentence because oh god _yuta was shook_ and hansol was the reason oh shit — the japanese almost said it out loud.

 

"well i just feel like talking...." yuta trailed off, thinking about what topic should they talk about. Hansol gave him an encouraging smile because no way in hell hansol going to start the talking session because this is ji hansol we're talking about. Hansol shifted his attention back to the cartoon while waiting for the male beside him to talk whatever he wanted to talk.

 

"do you wanna hear if i tell you about my life back then in japan??" yuta asked, his tone laced with excitement, he wanted to tell hansol about how _manly_ and independent he was when he was much younger.

 

"why not" hansol turned off the tv, he wanted to put his full attention on the japanese boy beside him and yuta really really appreciated that, he almost shed tears.

 

Yuta flashed his signature grin before he started, eyes twinkling in what hansol guess a rush of excitement, "i worked part time as a florist at this one flower shop," yuta chuckled.

 

Hansol raised his eyebrows, felt purely amused at what he just heard. Yuta knew what was in hansol's mind so he continued, "yes i was just feeling bored you know? with the lame student life routine, i felt like i need some thrill in life so i decided to find a part time job and its such a coincidence that the flower shop somewhere near my neighbourhood got vacancy"

 

"wow cool, tell me more"

 

"i went inside the flower shop and there's this one aunt she has a very sweet face and was welcoming me as a customer, she thought i wanted to buy flowers but when i asked about the vacancy she looked.. taken aback??" yuta giggled.

 

Hansol smiled at this, his heart melt so bad he felt like a puddle when yuta was talking about his past life with his eyes twinkling with excitement, giggles and chuckles kept on slipping out, the japanese even talked with wild hand gestures, something he would do everytime he's excited, and at that time yuta looked like an excited toddler, so cute and full of positive energy  — hansol took lots of internal energy to restrain himself, not to lunge toward yuta and squeeze the younger in bone-crashing hug.

 

"Then i told her why i wanted to work there, and she understood, she even said that i was probably on my rebel phase that's why i wanted to do things that were not necessary. At the end of the day she accepted me and i felt so happy i almost did some silly dance infront of her, but of course i didn't do that." Yuta laughed at himself, remembering his younger days. "She said i got this kind of face that suitable to work in a flower shop. I honestly took that as a compliment because i think she lowkey said i look sweet." Yuta locked his gaze with hansol, smiling so genuinely that he had the older's heart blooming with love, _again._

"But you  _are_ sweet." That got yuta hit hansol's arm playfully - laughing at hansol's attempt in being cheesy.

 

"It was so fun working there, it was so peaceful to be surrounded by flowers, and oh god i sound disgusting." Yuta covered his face with both of his hands and shaking his head, cringing at what he just said, but hansol pried his hands away from his ~~beautiful~~ face, and whispered, "no babe you're not,"

 

The look hansol gave him made yuta felt like he wanted to burst into tears - hansol looked so gentle and lovely, that yuta couldn't stop questioning himself;  _what did i do to deserve this man?_  

 

But he doesn't want to ruin the peaceful evening with being an emotional wreck, so he continued on his story, "That sweet aunt told me that her shop gained so many customers because of me, she said the way i treated  the customers were the bomb. I learnt alot about flowers i think i can even send death threat using flowers" Both males laughed at yuta's last remark. "Aunt said i'm her favorite worker ever. She even cried on my last day working at her shop...."

 

Yuta started to fiddle with hansol's fingers, a sudden wave of emotion went through him like an electric shock, "But i couldn't do anything about that since i had major exams at that moment so i need to focus on school and studies," Yuta paused, letting out a deep sigh before he continued, "Honestly, it was a hard decision to do, to quit and get out from your comfort zone, but i'm happy i made it"

 

That's when everything made sense to hansol - why yuta suddenly wanted to talk about all these and somewhere in hansol's mind clicked but he doesn't want to mention it directly, "you miss it?" Hansol took yuta's hand and intertwined it together, squeezing them slightly, to let the younger knew that hansol was always there if he needed to tell or even vent out about something that had been bothering his mind.

 

"Well i- yeah," Yuta sighed, his shoulders slumped down, eyes filled with sorrow.

 

Hansol swore he could hear the sound of his heart shattering into pieces at the sight infront of him; yuta was looking down to his lap, he's getting gloomier as the clock ticking, the pain of longing painted on the younger's face - his thoughts wandering somewhere _far away._ "i miss my hometown." Yuta blurted out.

 

Hansol felt like crying because that was the first time yuta mentioned about it - the smaller never admitted about he missed his hometown,  _not even once._ Yuta finally let down his last thin wall, and exposed his vulnerable and fragile side for hansol to see.

 

He scooted closer to hansol and wrapped his arms around hansol's waist before snuggling into the older's chest. Yuta's tensed muscle and frantic mind calmed down when hansol's familiar scent lingered around him, and he honestly felt _like home._ He smiled when he felt hansol wrapped his strong arms around yuta's frame, and brought yuta closer, it made the japanese felt so secure. He tigtened his grip around hansol and the taller chuckled, he thought his boyfriend looked so adorable nestling in his arms like that, looking like a baby koala.

 

Both of them sat in silence in each other's arms - It felt so comforting that yuta _almost_ forgot about his homesickness.

 

"you know that i will do anything for you right? even if you want me to spend all of my saving just to pay for our flight tickets to japan, i will do it. I will really do that." Hansol broke the silence, he whispered gently with his face buried into yuta's hair, that smelt sweet like strawberry. He meant it, — he will do everything he afford to do, and give everything he could just to make the smaller feels happy.

 

Yuta felt like crying, so much emotions mixing together, his chest hurts. Words couldn't describe how much he loved hansol- he didn't want anything, except for the older to go through everything with him; through hardships and happiness. He shook his head that was still buried on hansol's chest, "no dont do that," he really didn't want hansol to waste money over him, "just don't leave me." Yuta mumbled, he couldn't imagine his life without this man around him.

 

"If anything, its _you_ the one that will leave me,"

 

Hansol felt yuta tightened the hug, as if his life was depending on it. He could feel the younger clawed into his shirt from the back — hansol bit his lip, feeling guilty to poke over _there_ where he got yuta crashed down completely. Yuta didn't realize he was crying, until hansol broke the hug and cupped yuta's face before he wiped the younger's tears away with his thumb. Hansol let yuta cried everything out because he knew the younger already went through so much, he kept his frustrations inside for too long, its time to let it out now. "Its okay its okay, just cry you need it" Hansol whispered soothingly - having his lover crying in his arms somehow got his heart aching and the emotion shoot up in him and pooling in his eyes.

 

After a moment of letting himself cried everything out, yuta pulled away from the hug and looked up to hansol.

 

"I love you so much," Yuta whispered, before he brought hansol's face down abit and wrapped his arms around hansol's neck, leaning in to kiss the older passionately. He poured all of his emotions into the kiss, trying his best to send the love message to hansol before he pulled away, chuckling slightly when hansol chased his lips, "more than myself."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, after coming back from college, all hansol wanted was napping until night.

 

When hansol entered his shared room with yuta, he expected the younger to be there but no, he was greeted by a bouquet of baby's breath, placed safely on their bed. He took the bouquet, a smile ghosting over his lips as he read the small note that tugged on the bouquet, - it says; " _Baby's breath symbolized everlasting love._ "

 

 

 

 


End file.
